Akatsuki love story1: Even purity can be corrupted
by Zancora123
Summary: He father saw her as a dissapointment, and her clan hated her for having a kekki genkai. then 2 ninja appear at her hotel room, what will happen? ZetsuxOC a tad OOCness. M for future lemon and hida-chi's foul language. and a gift for those who hate him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **ok this is my first ever ZETSU FANFIC! Please read and review I wanna know your opinions. This story is dedicated to my friends Akuma – Chan, and Tama – Chan! **

**Tama: YAY I GET ZETSU!**

**Akuma: no I do**

**Tama: nuh-uh **

**Akuma: yeah huh!**

**Me: girls, girls u both get zetsu**

**Zetsu: I get TWO GIRLS?**

**Me: *nods***

**Tama and Akuma: *glomps zetsu***

**Me: on with the story!**

Prologue

Zetsu and Konan walked through the town unnoticed. They had just collected the information they were sent to retrieve, and zetsu was quietly having a moment about feeling weird without his flytrap.

They stopped at a tea house.

"Zetsu?" asked the blue-haired kunoichi.

"_Yes_, WHAT IS IT KONAN?" the plant man replied.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Zetsu inwardly sighed. That was the third time in the last hour she had asked him. Clearly 'nothing' wasn't an acceptable answer. He began to think when a beautiful young woman walked in. she couldn't have been more than eighteen.

Her hair was shoulder length and snow white, with eyes the color of white jade. She wore a black fedora and a dark silver ribbon around her neck. Her shirt was black and she wore blue flare jeans, with combat boots. Altogether she was about 5 foot 10, and she had thick luscious lips, with skin the color of ivory. Zetsu pointed to her.

"I want her!" both sides said at once. Konan looked at the woman and nodded.

Zetsu and Konan walked up to Pein's office, and knocked on the door. They heard an 'enter' and did just that. They stopped in front of the desk and Pein stood.

"Did you acquire the information I asked for?" the red head asked and both ninja nodded, as zetsu handed him a scroll. "Well done, dismissed. Zetsu, get some rest, I have a mission for you in the morning." With that the plant man left and went to his room.

"Nagato?" the bluette inquired.

"Yes?"

"I would like permission for Kisame and I to bring back a young woman." Konan stated bluntly, getting to the point. Pein just looked at the kunoichi suspiciously, but nodded.

"Might I inquire as to why, you wish to bring a girl here?"

"No, you may not. You have a rather large mouth, when it comes to this type of thing." And with that woman left the office and left the base with Kisame.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: technical chapter 2, but actually chapter one cus the first one was a prologue. This is my zetsu story I hope you all enjoy, and I do not, in any way shape or form, own any of the characters in this story, accept for Ivory, and her family. I don't even own her last name! Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, whom I am not. Enjoy!**

Konan and Kisame had been watching this girl for a week now. Kisame was getting impatient, wondering when they were going to grab her. Zetsu's birthday was in only a few days. They found out she would be staying in town until her escort arrived, and that her father is the head of a very wealthy, and prominent Shinobi clan, that currently resides in the land of tea. The two missing Nin, also managed to find out that she was eighteen, and that her name is Ivory. Konan and Kisame began debating on how to approach this particular situation; the blue haired kunoichi suggested that they simply talk to her. Kisame honestly didn't care at that point so he agreed.

"Remember, be polite Kisame. She's a highly respected individual, and we do not want to upset her." Konan stated looking at the shark man, as said man nodded, and then knocked on the door.

Ivory walked over to the door, answering it she saw a blue haired woman wearing a black cloak with red clouds, and a tall blue shark looking man with the same cloak, and a massive sword covered in bandages. The man had gills and blue hair as well. The woman, had her hair in a bun with a white paper rose, she also had a single piercing right under her lip. Ivory could tell by the man's head band that they were Shinobi.

"Hello, can I help you?" ivory asked tilting her head, her white hair fell in her face and she blew it away with a small 'huff'.

"Yes my name is Konan, and this is Kisame. We were hoping to… speak to you for a moment. May we come in?" Konan asked, and ivory nodded, moving out of the way for the two.

"Of course! But um, what is it that you need?" The white-ette asked curiously, as the two Akatsuki members walked into the large hotel suite.

"We came to speak to you." Konan replied, as she and Kisame took a seat at the dining table. "This is a strange topic, let alone request, so if you could take a seat…" Ivory nodded and sat across from her strange visitors.

"We have a friend, and his birthday is coming up," Kisame said and the girl gave him a confused look.

"And he asked for you as his gift…" Konan finished, and the white haired woman just blinked and looked at them.

"I've heard of someone receiving a person as a gift, but I never imagined this would be happening to _me_. Hmm… well I'm going to have to think about _that_, but… it's not like any one would notice I'm gone, hmmm…." Ivory mumbled to herself. Konan and Kisame just looked at each other. "I suppose I could… but we'd have to talk to my father about it. He doesn't trust me to make decisions on my own." She said smiling at the duo. "Though I doubt he'd pass up a chance to get me out of his hair."

"Well I'm glad you agree. Are there any questions that you have?" Konan asked in a friendly tone.

"A few, but why don't we discuss them over lunch? I don't know about you but I'm starving!" with that the trio left and ivory took them to a nice little bistro, and once they were seated the waitress took their orders. They waited in an awkward silence until the waitress showed up again with their tea, sushi, and ramen. "Um, any way about my questions." Ivory spoke, hesitantly.

"Yes, what is it you would like to know?" Konan asked, in a soothing tone.

"Well, what's with the strange attire?" amusement filled Kisame's face.

"We're in an organization. So is your…." Kisame scratched his head, at a loss for words. "Receiver?"

"What's the man's name?"

"Zetsu, he used to belong to the village hidden in the grass." Added the kunoichi.

"Am I going to need to defend myself?" that caught the two missing Nin off guard.

"You might. But not from Zetsu, from some of the other members." Konan said. "Hidan, especially. Maybe Deidara if he starts making little clay sculptures."

"Oh, alright. Well what is Zetsu like anyway?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, he's a bit rough around the edges…" Konan began.

"And completely insane." Interjected the Kiri Nin.

"He isn't… entirely insane. He has a split personality disorder. But Zetsu can be polite most of the time. He likes plants and, this is really strange but, he's a cannibal." This perked the teen's interest.

"A cannibal? COOL! I've always wanted to meet a cannibal!" Ivory exclaimed in amazement. The rest of the meal and the walk back to the hotel, was silent. "So… we should stop by my home first, you know, let my father know I'm out of his hair for good." Ivory gave a forced laugh, making both Shinobi look at each other.

"Very well. You're clan is from the land of tea, correct?" Konan asked politely. The teen gave a nod, and began packing her things. "It's all settled then. We'll leave in the morning."

**A/N: ok, the end of this chapter sucked ass. It sucks more than the plane of suck (unless you are a wow nerd, you will not get the joke [RICHARD LIVES ON!] ) I will update soon, but I need 5 reviews to do so! It's up to you! I PROMISE the next chapter will be better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE NOTE! And disregard what you find useless…**

HI GUYS! I KNOW….. I fell off the face of the earth…. I'm sorry… my muse like literally died. BUT! I'm back and I'm ganna be typing up a storm over Xmas break, I PROMISE! I have no idea when the actual updating will be going on… more than likely once I get at least one chapter of every story typed, then I'll be working on my new stories, then I'll be writing on paper for a while and repeating the process, but in A LOT less time….. So I just wanted to let you all know that I didn't actually die…. Oh, and for a while I couldn't actually use my computer. It's a laptop, and I thought the battery had busted… turns out it was the adapter, I ended up actually physically breaking it by dropping my laptop on top of it…. *cringes at memory of scary noise* but I am now borrowing my mom's… turns out she actually does love me, lol I'm joking… mostly… any way…. So after I get today's quota done, I will be going on my Wii and playing my Zelda game I got for Christmas…. No it isn't the new one… my parents couldn't afford that one so I got Twilight Princess and it's really fun actually, I mean I can figure out the funky ass plant room in the forest temple dungeon, but whatever…. So pray the laptop holds up, and that my love life doesn't get any better, 'cause if I get a boyfriend…. You all are screwed…. And for the record, I changed my profile picture, when it will actually show up I don't know, but that picture is only two years old, and the only difference is my hair length, it's at my law line now, just incase you wanted to know what I look like…. And yes, I know it's shocking to find out my real gender! GASP! *not really the type of stories write gives it away* well, thanks for your time, I love all my loyal readers, and Idk when but probably in 2013, I'll be going to Youma-con with E, Akuma, Emily, whichever name you prefer… (Only die hard yaoi fans know what that is…) but we will be bringing guy friends, one for me and one for her….. and I am slowly recruiting Emily into the ranks of Yaoi fangirl-dom! SOON! SOON her transformation will be COMPLETE! *laughs loudly and maniacally, kinda like Kenpachi* well, sorry for wasting you time with half the useless info in this note…


End file.
